Nothing compares to you
by ickleails
Summary: Sue faces a challenge of a complicated case that makes her question her heart...  This one was written a long time ago... many many moons ago... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Sue, in my office now" boomed the deep rough voice of Ted Garrett as he walked thru the pen. Sue watched his words flow off his tongue and hesitantly got up to follow. They were something about his stance and facial expressions that made it clear that he was not a happy man.

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked Myles tapping his pen against his chin.

"Obviously none of our business." Commented D with a shake of his head.

"Shame we could do with some juicy gas right about now" yawned Bobby as he swung back on his chair.

"If you two guys are that bored then feel free to do some of these reports for me" said Tara from behind her monitor. "You can't be ill for a week without stuff piling up" she mumbled under her breath.

"Miss Thomas please take a seat," said Ted as he waved his hand to the empty chair in his office. As she settled herself down she took note that she was not alone in the room. Beside herself, Levi and Ted they was also the Director and some other official looking gentleman in a crisp black tailored suit that was standing in the shadow. She smiled nervously at them each in turn as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

Director Jenkins leaned forward towards Sue, "Miss Thomas we have a proposition for you or should I say assignment. This would not be just any old assignment but it would be a Top-secret case, which would be only on a need to know basis. So before I begin I need to knew that whatever is said in here will not be repeated to **ANYONE** and I mean anyone. I am not going to lie to you, what I have called you here today about is a dangerous case but one that if achieved could potential save many lives. Before I go into details I must now ask you whether you would take this case on blindly. You will not be alone, I promise you that."

"But I am no agent" she said searching the Director face.

"I am well aware of that, it is your God given talents that we are needing you for as well as you ability to think fast and kind heart. Miss Thomas can I proceed?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sue sat there nervously twiddling her thumbs. Sending a quiet yet sincere prayer up to God she waited for a few minutes and soon in that time an answer came to her. Looking at the men around her she nodded her head and said.

"Yes I am willing. I know I am not alone I am never alone"

"Good then we shall begin" said the Director motioning for the tall stranger to step forward. Sue now noticed that his features were handsome and rugged. He was at least 6foot 3inches in height and she could tell he was man who looked after his body. Finely toned muscles could be seen underneath the suit as he moved and short raven hair lined his scalp and dark stubble crossed his chin. His striking dark eyes bounced off his olive skin. Sue had images of women fawning over him and she smiled as she imagined how Lucy would react around such a man.

"This is Agent Jethro D'nozzio"

"Jett" he said a smooth voice that Sue was unable to hear as he held out his hand. Sue took it and felt his firm yet gentle grip.

"Jett is an agent with the Las Vegas office, specialising in undercover ops."

Sue nodded her understanding.

"He has been assigned to this case due to his brilliance at deep undercover work and we would like for the two of you to work together."

Sue stared at him with a furrow brow as she waited in anticipation of what was going to come next.

"Over recently months, the New York and Boston field offices have experienced evident problems with a mole/leak within them. So far this mole or moles have killed three civilians, two agents and one man under witness protection. We suspect a ring of them operating between the two offices. The cases that have had the leaks have been joint ones. What we are looking for is for someone to infiltrate them and that is where you two come into place. You see we have our suspicious of whom they are and we can get you two close to them."

He stopped to take a deep cleansing breath.

"This is our plan. Jett you are going in as a new agent reassigned from Nevada due to previous problems within your team and Sue you are going to be his devoted wife. Jett we need you to make contact with this man, his name is Leonard Markson and we suspect him as being a weak link. And Sue this may sound poor but we need you to make friends with the other agents wives. We all know how men came boast."

"Sir about my deafness"

"Jett is fluent is ASL and BSL and we would prefer if you kept that quiet and use your lip reading skills unknowingly by others."

"What about work here?" Sue added.

"I am afraid you are going to have to go out in a bang. You will have to resign, for the only people who will know differently are those in this room right now. You will marry Jett on the spur of the moment while on vacation in Las Vegas after your resignation. And you will play a bitter ex employee of the bureau. Is that clear?"

"Crystal sir" answered Jett

"Yes sir" replied Sue.

"One last note Miss Thomas once this is all over and done with you can resume your old job here if you so desire. This plan will commence tomorrow morning with Jett back in Las Vegas and with Sue storming out of Agent Garrett office. Be here at 9am sharp. Good bye"

With that final statement Sue rose and with Levi at her heels left. Her mind was reeling and her heart was thumping as she entered the bullpen.

Jack smiled broadly as she entered the room. His day just got ten times better.

Weakly she smiled back and walked over to her seat and sat down keeping her eyes averted from everyone else's. Her mind was still reeling with what she had to do and she did not know if she was strong enough.

'Father, help me to be as strong as you need me to be.' She prayed silently as she stared at her screen in front of her. Her paperwork seemed futile now, in fact the whole day did…. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sue sat in the moonlit room, her face towards the beams of the moon while her hands rested nervously in her laps. Her mind was whizzing around like tornado and so were her insides. Levi lay in the corner eyeing his distressed mistress with a pained expression.

"What am I going to do?" she moaned to the thin air. "How can I do this to my friends to Jack? I don't know if I can go thru it with." She paused as shimmering tears graced her cheeks. Starring up at the stars on her ceiling from the moonlight, her heart reminded her of her previous promise.

Rising to her feet she started to pace the room. Back and forth she went as her mind sieved thru the details.

"I made a promise" she told herself, "No matter how hard it is going to be, I have to do it. God knows I can do it so I must trust Him. And it is not going to be forever. I will return and everything will go back to normal. This is only for a short time."

Levi slowly got to his feet and plodded behind his mistress. She suddenly stopped as a potential problem arose in her mind. Levi nose nudged her frozen hand at her side.

"They are never going to believe me. Jack is never going to buy it" absently she stroked Levi soft pelt. "I am just going to have to be convincing. Don't know how but I have to try. They will understand one day, I hope" she finished with a nervous chew of her fingernails on her right hand.

Collapsing heavily onto her bed she flopped onto her back and stared up. Clutching a cushion to her chest she sighed deeply. 

"Father please be my strength and help me to do what I have to do. You are faithful to all your promises and I know you will be with me wherever and whatever happens."

Wiping a stray tear off her dampened cheek she cocked her head to the side and watched as time slowly ticked by and darkness slowly melted into day. Rays of golden light soon replaced the shallow light of night. Her courage started to collapse within her as she eventually moved herself to the bathroom to try and freshen herself up.

As she dressed her heart felt like it was granite slab in her chest. She automatically fixed her hair up and put on some make up ensuring she had waterproof mascara on. For a long time she sat staring at her own sad reflection in her dressing table mirror before she had to move.

With each heavy step Levi watched with a weary heart and a confused mind but nevertheless a faithful spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Entering Garrett's office Sue felt an increasingly overwhelming urge to run and hide. Flashes of her friends kept flickering thru her conscious mind and in each one was the image of Jack. Chewing furiously on her bottom lip she closed the door behind her and stared sadly at her boss.

Ted rose to his feet as Sue entered and beckoned her to join him. Sue sat down and faced him.

"Miss Thomas, I know this is going to be hard. We are asking you to deceive your friends and colleagues and I know you stand highly on the side of honesty. You are just going to have to be brutal and remember to look at the bigger picture at all times. Your involvement is most likely going to save lives."

Sue nodded sadly while she played with her thumbs. Ted leaned forward on the table and when he saw Sue turn her gaze back onto him he began.

"The plan is for you to storm out of here, furious at me and the bureau. Don't worry I am ready and able to take the slack from it all." He added when he saw the concerned look on her face. "You are then to go in clear out your desk and then leave the building making a great deal of noise. You will be escorted out of the building. Go back to you place and pack some clothes and when Lucy comes after you like I am sure she will. I want you to tell her that you need a break from DC and that you don't know where you are going to go. Make sure she knows that you will contact her at a later date. Don't give an exclamation. Keep it all vague. You are then to go straight to the airport where a ticket is held for you and Levi. In Las Vegas you will meet up with Jett in the foyer of Caesar palace. Your FBI contact and handler will be a man called Preston Hall. You will meet him in two days time. Jett has the details. Until that point makes sure you act as if you and Jett are boyfriend and girlfriend. Your next step will be explained to you by Preston. I was Preston supervisor many years ago and I trust him completely. Will then Miss Thomas" he said checking his watch. "The pen should be full now, do you think you are ready?"

Sue stared back at him her mind trying to process everything he had just said.

"Miss Thomas?"

"Yes, I am as ready as I am ever going to be"

"Then Sue," he said extending a hand. Sue taking it was pulled into a hug. Once apart he said, "I will be praying for you and I hope to see you soon, very soon"

Sue smiled slightly before straightened her clothes. Taking a deep steadying breath she smiled at Ted before filling her lungs.

She slammed the door behind her with great force, so much so she felt the vibrations. She stormed into the bullpen, her face red and twisted into a scowl.

Jack looked up and at once felt concern fill him. He had never seen Sue so steamed before. She flew glares around the room while muttering nonsense under her breath.  
Jack got up and quickly covered the floor space to be at her side.

"Sue what's the matter?" he asked her making sure he was in her eye line.

"The matter? This place is what the matter is!" she shouted as her lungs burned. "I have had enough," she stated blankly while picking up an empty box and tossing it onto her desktop.

Lucy and Tara soon surrounded her. "What do you mean?" Asked Jack.

"What I mean is I am out of here."

"What!" proclaimed the Lucy and Tara while Jack stood there shocked into silence; Bobby, D and Myles joined them at this point.

With such speed she started to fill her box with her personal belongings. While two security men appeared at the doorway.

"I quit," she said as sadness consumed her.

"Why?" asked Jack touching her arm? She felt the surge of electricity shot up her arm and into her heart. 

st because." she said picking up her box. Without looking any of them for fear of crying she walked over to her escorts. Her whole body was screaming to turn around and run into Jack's arms and to never leave his embrace. But her mind won over. Soon two burly security men flanked her. Nosily she left the building, tears burning at her eyes. Her heart wanting to leap out of her chest.

Jack stood there, as still as a boulder for several silent minutes of shock. Without saying a word he turned on his heel and flew to Garrett's office.

"What happened there?"

Ted sat behind his desk and watched the pain that was clearly displayed on Jack's face.

"Agent Hudson I would appreciate it if you knocked next time."

"Knock! Why did Sue quit? Answer me that?"

"It was her own personal decision. I am obliged to uphold her privacy. If you want to know I am afraid I am not the one to give you an answer. And my advice to you would be to give Sue some time to calm down before you go seeking for an answer to your questions."

Jack glowed before storming out of the room and back into the bullpen where he soon left to go and get some fresh air.

Sue collapsed wearily onto her bed. A sleepless night and the emotional roller coaster were taken its toll on her and the day was nowhere near over with. She forced herself up and pulled her suitcase out of her wardrobe and started to fill it with her nearest and dearest belongings; if only I could fit Jack in it she thought to herself. Yawning she sat on the lid to close it. Levi sat watching her every move, wondering what was going to come next. He watched with wide eyes as his belongings disappeared into a separate bag. She tossed her bags out into the hall by the door and waited to see whether Lucy or even Jack would turn up. 

Seconds passed into minutes as time ticked on. She watched the hands on the clock move steadily round. She watched as her departure time drew closer and closer. If they didn't come soon she would have to go without bidding them a farewell. She sat on the edge of the chair facing the doorway, her hands in her lap, which held her watch while Levi lay at her feet. The stillness of the room made it all seem worse as her heart was anything but still. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw things she wanted to break her heart but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that the time was not right to do such things. Instead she controlled herself more than she ever thought was possible.

It soon became clear that she had very little to no choice but to leave. Walking slowly over to the kitchen counter she lifted the notepad and pen and wrote the letter that needed to be wrote but not necessarily the one her heart was screaming at her to do. Placing it back down on the counter she walked while sliding her fingertips along the smooth surface. Picking up her bags she turned to face the empty room and the life she once knew and with a small tug off the lead her and Levi left.


End file.
